Gagaga SP
In order to advertise and promote Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, Capcom animated a music video with Gagaga SP performing a song called "Dead Rising". It has the appearance of various Dead Rising characters. The video's vocals are in Japanese with English subtitles present on screen. The gore in this video is censored. The video can be seen here on YouTube. Character Appearances Most of the key characters in the game appear in this video. *Jo Slade and Cletus Samson engage in a slap fight with each other. *The Hall Family shoot from a balcony. *Adam MacIntyre dances in front of zombies, The Hall Family are shooting on stage behind him, then juggles his small chainsaws. *The Convicts drive over zombies. *Steven Chapman rams zombies with his weapon cart. *Frank West kicks zombies and steals the microphone from the vocal artist, and ends by placing novel hats on other zombies and on himself. *Russell Barnaby dances behind the drummer and with Frank, then clutches his back. *True Eye cultists and Sean spell out " WE-(HEART)-DR " on the big screens. *Isabela Keyes and Carlito Keyes dance with each other. *Otis Washington dances on stage. *Greg Simpson dances on stage. *Lindsay Harris dances with Madonna in her arms. *Jeff Meyer and Natalie Meyer dance with each other. *Jessie McCarney and Brad Garrison dance with each other. *Ed DeLuca dances on stage. *Kathy Peterson dances on stage. *Rachel Decker dances on stage. *Larry Chiang in the crowd also juggling small chainsaws. *Brock Mason places a gas canister on the stage and an accidental Chainsaw toss by Adam results in the explosion of the canister. Lyrics (English) You're in a zombie hell!! But you've gotta try to save your friends! Get through this nightmare, anyway you can! Survival of the fittest is the only rule you need. If you wanna survive for 72 hours, then you'd better pray! Dead Rising!! Dead Rising!! Dead Rising!! Dead Rising!! Dead Rising!! If you don't wanna be left in this zombie paradise, You gotta slice and dice your way to the helicopter! Cut through psycho after psycho with your chainsaw! The zombies wanna eat you, feed them with your CHAINSAW! Dead Rising!! Dead Rising!! Dead Rising!! Dead Rising!! Dead Rising!! You're in a zombie hell!! But you've gotta try to save your friends! Get through this nightmare, anyway you can! Survival of the fittest is the only rule you need. If you wanna survive for 72 hours better chop 'till you drop! Dead Rising!! Dead Rising!! Dead Rising!! Dead Rising!! Dead Rising!! Dead Rising!! Dead Rising!! Dead Rising!! Dead Rising!! Dead Rising!! Dead Risiiiiiiiiiiiiing!! Lyrics (Romaji) DEAD RAI~JIIIIIIN! Jigoku no mai nichi nanto ga nakama o taskudase! Sayako nakine nanto ga ikkinuke! Ichi teru kagini wa JUMPU niku joshoku SURVIVARU Nando o shitteru mo nanaju niji ka ikki no kore!! DE~TTO RAI~JIN! (x4) DEAD RAI~JIIN!!! Basa niko no yo wa mousu no ZOMBI no PARADAISU! sayaku nakine nanto ga HELI de dan shutsu da!! Chainsaw desu! PYSCHO ni PYSCHO tachi nu kae! Chainsaw desu! ZOMBI noichi ni o kuwaremonai!! DE~TTO RAI~JIN! (x4) DEAD RAI~JIIN!!! Jigoku no mai nichi nanto ga nakama o taskudase! Sayako nakine nanto ga ikkinuke! Ichi teru kagini wa JUMPU niku joshoku SURVIVARU Nando o shitteru mo nanaju niji ka ikki no kore!! DE~TTO RAI~JIN (x8) DEAD RAI~JIIN!!! Category:Dead Rising Category:Music